Rebutan
by Nadia Devil
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kalian tanding puisi saja?"/"Tanding... Puisi..?"/"Ya. Dino dan Mukuro sudah membacakan puisinya kepada Hibari, berarti tinggal Tsuna yang belum."/"Aku ya..." / Apakah kelanjutannya? Ditangan siapakah HIbari berada? Chap 2 COMPLETE! Warning: GAJE, OOC, OC. Typo(s). R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Rebutan**

**DevKiRai Present**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

**Genre:Humor(gosong), Parody(gagal),Poetry(cuman dikiiit)**

**Warning:GAJE, OOC, OC numpang lewat, typo(s), bisa bikin mata rusak kayak Devil.**

**Yang lebih penting, mengandung BoyxBoy a.k.a BoysLove a.k.a YAOI! **

**.**

* * *

Pada suatu masa- bukan, suatu apa? Jam berapa? Tanggal berapa? Detik keberap-#dibekep gara2 kepo tingkat akut#. Oke, hari minggu yang cerah.

Hari Minggu~

_Ya emang hari minggu, masa hari senin?_

Ada hujan salju(?)~

_Katanya tadi cerah_

Kulihat Putri Salju~

_Buset! Seksi tuh_

Tidak berbaj*~

_... Dafuq_

Kelindes truk salju~

_Watdepak is tad?!(What the f**k is that)_

Ok, lagu yang aneh memang, tapi Author sering menyanyikan lagu tersebut setiap pulang sekolah hari Sabtu.

_Itu mah bukan aneh lagi, tapi GAJE bin ABSURD!_

Itulah lagu yang dinyanyikan sang Don Cavallone ke-10, sebut saja Haneuma Dino atau Dino#Neth(OC):Emang namanya itu kok!# saat berjalan menuju ruang Penyambutan. Kenapa dia mau kesana? Karena... kasih tau ga ya?

_Ni Author niat ga sih bikin ceritanya?_

Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget~?

_Nanti dibilang kepo._

Iyalah~ Kita lanjutkan.

Karena disanalah,tempat sang skylark bertengger#nada lagu 17-an#.

"Kyouya~! Dimana kau?" Tanya Dino sambil mengeluarkan senyum pepsoden sambil membuka pintu ruangan Penyambutan. Yang dipanggilpun menjawab.

"Tepat didepanmu, dasar _Haneuma_ bodoh!" Ujar Hibari dingin. Dingiiiin banget kayak kolam renang di Kalikotak.

"Ahaha(?), maaf, aku tak melihatmu. Habis kau... Eh.. Umm.." Ucap Dino terbata-bata kayak Author ngapalin perkalian kedepan.

"Hn?"

"E-ehh itu.."

"Katakan,_ Haneuma_!"

"... Kau yakin, Kyouya?"

"Sudah, katakan saja!"

Sejak kapan seorang _skylark_ a.k.a Hibari Kyouya jadi kepo begini?#digigit Hibari#

"... Karena tubuhmu... Pendek...?" Ucap Dino sambil berkeringat dingin, dengan suara dikecilkan di kalimat terakhir. Hibari diam semilyar bahasa(?).

'Tinggiku... 169 cm... Masa' pendek sih?! Demi kami-sama, apakah tubuhku sependek ini?!' Batin Hibari _OOC_, mungkin galau lebih cocok. Wao, Hibari bisa GALAU#ditampol gara2 banyak bacot#. Hibari, tubuhmu itu tinggi, kok. Soalnya tinggi Author selisih 27 cm. Berapa coba? Hitung adjha(?) sendiri.

"Erm... Kyouya?" Panggil Dino takut-takut.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"... _Haneuma_.."

"Ya?"

"_KAMIKOROSU_!"

Hibari langsung memasang kuda-kuda pencak silat(?). Dino langsung sweatdrop melihat Hibari OOC. Tepat ketika Hibari akan menyerang Dino, tercium bau molto rasa nanas campur teratai keluaran terbaru. Mau punya? Ketik REG spasi MUKUPEDO spasi kirim ke 6996! Pulsa bayar sendiri!... Kok malah promosi? Kita lanjut.

**SSSHHHH**~(maaf sfx sound ga berlaku)

Bau molto jejadian tersebut menyebar keseluruh penjuru dunia- bukan, ruangan Penyambutan.

"... Kayaknya gue kenal deh bau ini."Ucap Hibari menggunakan bahasa 'loe-gue-end(?)'. Gaul Men! "Ciyus~ Mi ap-"Ucapan Dino terpotong gara-gara si Hibari mulutnya menggunakan kertas terdekat(?).

"Mghnnbnh... Mnggdrthh.."

"Ngomong apa sih kamu? Au ah, terang!"Ujar Hibari jutek. Ya ampun mas Hibari, ya jelaslah terang, wong siang-siang panas terik matahari begitu. Hibari berjalan menuju sofa hitam kelam legam latat( bahasa banjar oi..) miliknya itu.

'Kayaknya asal baunya dari sini deh.' Batin Hibari.

Setelah mencari asal-usul bau yang mengganggu itu dan tidak menemukannya, Hibari memutuskan untuk menengok bagian belakang sofa. 0,00001 milidetik kemudian, muka Hibari langsung berubah menjadi horor. Kenapa? Mau tau? Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?*troll face* Ini dia jawabannya!

2,5

Devil:Kok gini jawabannya?

Neth:Maaf, Devil-san. Skripnya ketukar ama jawaban pr Neth*ngasih skrip yang benar*

Devil:Oh, OK!

Kita ulangi adegan tadi.

Ia melihat penampakan nanas hidup berjalan yang bisa makan, minum, tidur, ngegombal#Eeaa..#, ngintipin orang mandi, dan hal-hal mesum lainnya.

"Rokudo Mukuro..." Desis Hibari pelan.

Sementara sang seme masih asyik mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas yang menyangkut ditenggorokan. Kenapa bisa menyangkut? Tanyakan pada rumput yang layu(?).

"Kufufu. Merindukanku, eh? Hibari-_kun_?" Ujar penampakan nanas- maksud saya Mukuro.

Hibari langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Siapa yang kangen denganmu, nanas mesum?" Ucap Hibari jutek(lagi). Dino? Nggak usah dipikirkan#dicakar Dino#. Eh? Apaan tuh? Pink-pink di pipi Hibari? Gulali?

"Jangan bohon padaku, _Skylark_ kecil. Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Mukuro PD abis.

"Oi, nanas." Panggil Hibari.

"Hn~ Apa~?"*kok jadi Byakuran?*

"Matamu buta, ya?"

**GUBRAAAK**

Mukuro jatuh kelantai dengan muka duluan. Waduh, rusak deh muka ehemkecedantanvanehem Mukuro. Dino yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Hibari.

'Tadi aku yang dibilang katarak, sekarang si nanas yang dibilang buta. Apa cita-cita Kyouya memang mau jadi Dokter spesialis mata?' Batin Dino.

Dari mana Dino tahu cita-cita Hibari? Kita mundur beberapa waktu lalu...

_Flash Back:ON!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Kyouya."

"Apa?"

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah besar, lindungi Tsuna dan Vongola, ya. Jangan lupa Namimori juga."

"Moh."#kok jadi jawa?#

"Eh? Terus, nanti besar, mau jadi apa?"

"Jadi... Dokter Spesialis Mata..."

**GEBRAAAAK**(?)

Dan Dino ditemukan tidur(baca:pingsan) di lantai ruang Penyambutan dengan muka horror cetar membahana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flash Back:OFF!_

"Ku-Kufufu... Apa maksudmu, Hibari-_kun_?" Tanya Mukuro yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap dilantai#Kusakabe:Lap pel baru (*U*)...#. Hibari mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah lihat tubuhku ini tinggi, putih bersih, ehemkece,tanvanehem, dll, masa' dibilang kecil?"Ujar Hibari ke-PD-an. Masuk akal juga, sih..

Dino yang mendengar perkataan Hibari langsung _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Kyouya... Beneran galau, ya? Atau kesambet makhluk yang numpang lewat(?) ?' Batin Dino sambil merinding melihat anak ajarannya galau.

"Iya-iya, gue ngerti kok." Kata Mukuro sambil berdiri.

"Kamu mau gak jadi uke aku?" Tanyanya.

"O-tidak-bisa!"Teriak Dino ala orang-yang-sering-nongol-di-Opera-Van-Java.

"Kau kan uke aku!" Sambung Dino.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi ukemu, _Haneuma_?" Tanya Hibari.

"Sejak aku menyatakan cintaku padamu." Jiah~ Gombal. Hibari langsung _salting_ dan _blushing_ ditempat. Dino nyengir ala kuda kejepit pintu(?). Mukuro hanya _pokerface_.

"_KAMIKOROSU_!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tepat ketika Hibari akan menonjok Dino dengan tonfanya yang kinclong gara-gara dicuci pake B*yklin 18 kali seminggu(?), seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"... Siapa?" Tanya Hibari.

"A-ano... " Terdengar suara manis en moe.

"Masuk." Perintah Hibari.

"B-baik, Hibari-_san_." Ujar suara itu. Siapakah dia? Dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Selamat! Anda telah tertipu!#plak-ed#innalihahi#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia adalah... Neth sang _OC author_!(cuman numpang lewat..)

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mukuro.

"S-saya anak buah Kusakabe-san. Saya disuruh membereskan meja Hibari-san." Jelas Neth.

"Hn... Jadi kau anak buah Tetsu yang baru... SANA! BERESKAN MEJAKU SAMPAI BERSIH! CEPAT! GPL!" Ucap(baca:teriak) Hibari ala ibu tiri Cinderella#dilempar tonfa# dan lengkap dengan _capslock_ jebolnya.

"H-Hai!"

Dan akhirnya Neth menjadi _butler_ dadakan(?) .

Kita balik ke topik pembicaraan.

Sekarang Hibari berada ditengah-tengah orang yang menginginkan tubuh- maksud saya dirinya(Neth:Sama aja ya -_-..). Dino berada disebelah kanan Hibari dan Mukuro sebaliknya dan memperdebatkan sesuatu. Hibari hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melirik jam tangan merek Casi* hitamnnya. Kenapa Casi*? Karena kebetulan jam tangan saya mereknya Casi* juga, warnanya juga sama dan saya ingin kembaran dengan Hibari :P#dirajam rame2#.

'Sebentar lagi...' Batin Si _Skylark_. Ciee.. Sapa nich?#dikamikorosu#.

"OI, Kyouya!" Panggil Dino.

"... _What_?" Jawab Hibari sok inggris.

"Pilih dia atau aku? PILIH DIA atau AKU?!" Tanya Dino sambil bercucuran air mata buaya(lol.. wat?!)

"Kufufu. Jawabannya masukin kedalam kotak suara di Jatim, ya~" Ujar Mukuro. Iya, emang ga nyambung.

"Jawabannya... Tentu saja..."

Hibari terdiam.

Dino en Mukuro ikut diam.

Neth yang asyik membereskan dokumen-dokumen(ga) penting milik Hibari-sama-nya dan Hibird yang mangkal(?) dikepala Neth, diam juga.

Hening~

Hening~

Masih hening~

MASIH HEN-

"Hibari-san~"

"!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Devil:YO! Maaf kalo ada typo(s), gaje, garing, ga lucu..**

**Neth:Soalnya ini fic pertama Devil-_san. _Btw, kenapa bisa kepikiran ide gini?**

**Devil:Ya~ soalnya.. Ada aja deh..**

**Neth:*pokerface***

**Devil:Ahaha... Review, PLEASE!**

**Neth:Onegaishimasu!*puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

Ulasan chapter 1:

"Jawabannya... Tentu saja..."

Hibari terdiam.

Dino en Mukuro ikut diam.

Neth yang asyik membereskan dokumen-dokumen(ga) penting milik Hibari-sama-nya dan Hibird yang mangkal(?) dikepala Neth, diam juga.

Hening~

Hening~

Masih hening~

MASIH HEN-

"Hibari-san~"

"!"

* * *

**Rebutan**

**DevKiRai Present**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fancition**

**Genre:Humor(gosong), Parody(gagal), Poetry(cuman dikiiit)**

**Warning:GAJE, OOC, OC numpang lewat, typo(s), bisa bikin mata rusak kayak Devil**

**Yang lebih penting, mengandung BoyxBOy a.k.a BoysLove a.k.a YAOI!**

**.**

* * *

Ketiga- nggak, keempat remaja tersebut langsung terdiam melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Rambutnya panjang...

Bajunya putih...

Mukanya ancur-ancur macam kecoa dilindes truk(?)...

Nggak, dia bukan Orochimaru..

Dia adalah...

Genderuwo...

EH? Gender-

Tsuna:HIEEEE!

Hibari:O-Oi! Apa-apaan _herbivore_ berambut panjang itu?*panik*

Neth:GYAAA! SETAAAN! ABANG NETHERLAND!*kabur ke fandom lain*

Mukuro:Kufufu. Kupikir kita harus... KABUR!*ilang*

Hibird:Hibari! Hibari! Tolong!

Devil:D-Dukun! Panggil dukun kesini!*nelpon _FBI_(hah?)*

Asari:Apa?

Tsuya(OC):Bukan pawang hujan!

Asari:'Loe pikir gue pawang hujan gitu?'

Alaude:Berisik sekali...

Hibari:'Ni anak nga nyadar ya?'

1 Studio:*kalangkabut*

-_An error has been occured_. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Maaf atas kenyamanan(?) ini.-

Setelah 5 menit, kekacauan akibat hantu gaje tersebut pun menghilang bagaikan batu ditiup angin(?).

"Hhh... Hhh.. Makhluk terkutuk macam apa itu tadi?" Tanya Dino sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"... _Herbivore_... rambut panjang sialan.." Ucap Hibari pelan, namun dapat dikatakan dari raut wajahnya ia masih terkejut.

Neth dan Hibird yang masih jantungan(Tsuya:Tolong panggilkan ambulan..) langsung sweatdrop. Mukuro? Jangan ditanya. Dia masih menghilang dan belum kembali.

'Yang kau bicarakan bukan Squalo-_san_ dan Orochimaru-_san_, 'kan?' Batin Neth.

* * *

~HQ Anime~

* * *

Terlihat dua orang berambut panjang, yang satu kayak zombie, yang satunya lagi rambutnya putih ketumpahan cat#ditebas#.

Squalo:VOOOII! Ayo kita tanding, rambut siapa yang paling indah-HATCHIII!

Orochimaru:... Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanmu, Squalo-_kun_(_Author_ bingung manggilnya apa..).

Squalo:A-Apa?! VOOOII! Siapa yang membicarakanku, hah?!*ngeluarin pisau-maksud _Author_ pedang*

Kita berdoa, semoga para _charaters_ dari dunia _anime_ yang sedang berada di HQ Anime diterima disisinya#dilemparbatu#.

* * *

~Balik lagi~

* * *

Setelah keadaan tenang, barulah mereka bisa tenang. Dino asyik nge-gombal-in Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa _blushing_ sambil membuang muka. Neth asyik sms-an ama abangnya, Netherland(Devil:Kalau kalian pikir-pikir, nama Neth ama Netherland dari Hetalia emang mirip =_=). Hibird tertidur dikepala Neth.

"_Ne ne_, Kyoya. Dengarkan dulu puisiku ini~" Rengek Dino layaknya anak minta beliin es krim ama emak tercintjah.

"Cih! Cepatlah, _Haneuma_ bodoh!" Ujar Hibari jutek. Dino tersenyum penuh kemenangan*emang bulan Ramadhan?*.

"Ehem!" Dino membersihkan dahak dari tenggorokannya. Neth masang telinga baik-baik. Hibari diem-diem ngelirik Dino.

_Selamat Pagi Cintaku_

_Semoga hari ini_

_Hatimu secerah hari ini_

_Secerah matahari bersinar_

_Langkah yang kau tapak selalu membawa kebahagiaan_

_._

_Biarkan musim berganti_

_Tinggalkan pesan yang mendalam_

_Tak mudah dilupakan dari mata jernihmu yang berkaca_

_._

_Lihat aku..._

_Yang selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu_

_Mengisi jiwamu_

_Menyapamu menghias hari-hariku_

_._

_Lihat senyumku..._

_Dengarkan suaraku..._

_Akan teduhkan jiwamu_

_Karena aku mencintaimu dengan kesungguhanku_

.

"Dan selesai!" Ujar Dino dengan senyumnya yang membuat para cewek berteriak-teriak dan pingsan seperti yang sedang nge-tren ditempat _Author_.

Hibari langsung _bulshing_ berat dan _salting_. Neth ngakak sambil tengkurap dilantai dan memukul-mukul lantai malang tersebut. Hibird ngapalin puisi tadi.

"A-A-Apa-apaan puisimu itu, _Haneuma_?!" Teriak Hibari yang mukanya masih memerah. Dino tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, itu puisi pernyataan cintaku padamu!" Ujar Dino. Hibari hanya bisa terdiam, dengan muka semerah apel masak. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara _hentai_ nan mesum yang tidak kalah dengan Sebastian Michaelis#ditusukpiso#.  
"Kufufu. Sungguh puisi yang tidak berharga." Ucap Mukuro yang tahu-tahu sudah berada disamping Dino.

"M-Mukuro!" Kata Dino setengah kaget.

"Akan kubacakan puisi yang bernilai, ok~?" Kata Mukuro PD abis sambil mengibaskan poninya dengan sangat _OOC._

_Selamat Malam Sayang_

_Aku terkapar dalam hamparan tempat tidurku._

_Melamunkan semua tentang cinta dimalam ini_

_Cinta yang selalu datang dalam setiap nafas_

_Ya, itu cinta dirimu_

_._

_Malam yang gelap ini_

_Aku selalu mengirim sesuatu yang indah untukmu_

_Walau kau tak melihat tapi selalu ada disampingmu_

_Hanya bisa kau rasakan_

_Dan memberikan kenyamanan dalam tidurmu malam ini_

_._

_Putri dalam indahnya malam ini_

_Aku datang lewat mimpimu_

_Dan aku keluar lewat keindahan yang kau rasakan_

_Terlelaplah wahai putri indahku_

_Aku selalu datang untuk menemanimu_

_Walau hanya lewat angin_

_Tapi aku akan selalu menyejukanmu_

_._

_Aku akan datang._

_Saat kau bermimpi._

_._

"Kufufu, selesai~" Kata Mukuro dengan tenang.

Dino _speechless. _Neth memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Hibari merinding.

"Woi, nanas mesum! Puisi macam apa itu?!" Teriak Dino. Mukuro menyeringai[mesum].

"Puisi cinta romantisku~" Jawab Mukuro dengan gaya Viscount Druitt. Hibari langsung merinding part 2.

'Gue gak akan tidur malam ini!' Batinnya frustasi. Kenapa? Coba kalian _scroll_ balik keatas dan pahami tulisannya. Masih nggak paham? Berarti kailan yang koplak#digebukin_readers_#.

"Itu tidak romantis, kau tahu! Itu malah seperti _stalker_!" Ujar Dino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pucuk rambut Mukuro.

"Biarin. Yang penting 'kan puisi." Jawab Mukuro dengan enteng.

"Puisi itu tidak berharga ataupun bernilai!" Ujar sebuah suara dengan dingin.

"Heh?" Dino menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati adik guru se-peguruannya berdiri dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"T-Tsuna..?"

"Kufufufufu. Untuk apa kau datang kesini, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?" Tanya Mukuro kepo#ditrident#. Hibari melirik tangan kanan Tsuna yang memegang 2 tiket bioskop. '.. Tiket..?' Batin Hibari.

"Ne, Hibari-_san_. Tadi Chrome memberiku 2 tiket ini." Kata Tsuna sambil melambai-lambaikan tiket tersebut.

"Katanya ia ingin menonton _film_ denganmu, tapi karena Ken-_san_ dan Chikusa-_san_ ada urusan dan Chrome sangat dibutuhkan, jadi dia memberikannya untukku!" Jelas Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Apa... Chrome ingin mengajak Hibari-_kun_ menonton dibioskop bersama..?' Batin Mukuro _shock_.

'Dan itu artinya... Mereka berdua akan kencan?!' Batin Dino yang juga _shock._

'Hn. Sudah kuduga, dia memang sibuk hari ini.' Batin Hibari sambil menghela nafas.

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang,

"Jadi, Hibari-_san,_ temani aku menonton dibioskop ya~" Rengek Tsuna.

"... Eh? I-Itu.." Hibari langsung gelagapan.

"Tidak boleh!" Sergah Dino. Tsuna hanya melongo.

"Kau boleh pergi dengan nanas mesum itu, asalkan bukan dengan Kyoya!" Lanjutnya. Mukuro menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Mou,_ aku tidak ingin pergi dengan Mukuro! Aku inginnya sama Hibari-_san_!" Tsuna bersikeras. _OOC_ berat nih...

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tanding puisi saja?" Tanya Reborn yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas meja Hibari.

"Tanding... Puisi..? Tanya Mukuro. Reborn berjalan mendekati Hibari sambil menyeringai. Hibari langsung bergidik ngeri.

'... S-Setan..' Batinnya. Lah, bukannya kau sendiri terkenal dengan sebutan'Setan Namimori', Hibari?

"Ya. Dino dan Mukuro sudah membacakan puisinya kepada Hibari, berarti tinggal Tsuna yang belum." Jelas Reborn sambil menunjuk Hibari.

"Aku ya..." Tsuna langsung memikirkan puisinya.

"Dan yang menilai puisi-puisi tersebut adalah Hibari, dan pemenangnya bisa menonton bioskop berduaan, tentunya dengan Hibari." Sambung Reborn. Hibari _shock._ Mukuro dan Dino langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Neth _sweatdrop _untuk kesekian kalinya.

'R-Reborn-_san fudanshi_,ya?' Batin Neth.

"Nah, Hibari, bagaimana menurutmu, tentang puisi Dino tadi?" Tanya Reborn. Hibari langsung merona ria(?).

"I-Itu... Cukup membuatku.. Ehmm.." Ucapan Hibari terputus. Dino tersenyum lebar. Mukuro mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya.

"... Senang..." Sambungnya. Dino _nosebleed_ ditempat. Mukuro, makin kayak setan ngamuk#ditrident#. Reborn menyeringai,

"Bagaimana dengan milik Mukuro?" Tanya Reborn sambil meminum kopinya*sejak kapan?*. Hibari terdiam.

"... Itu membuatku meriding dan terdengar seperti psikopat yang lagi galau." Jawab Hibari sambil merinding. Lah, emang Mukuro psikopat kok...

Dino ngakak sejadi-jadinya. Mukuro pundung dipojokkan kelas. Neth? Dia udah selesai dari tadi dan pergi kefandom lain tempat abangnya berada.

"Reborn! Puisiku udah siap! Kapan dibacanya?" Tanya Tsuna dengan mata berbinar-binar. Reborn tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, langsung bacakan."

"OK!"

_Kesempurnaanmu_

_Kau begitu sempurna dimataku_

_Hatiku mulai tenang bila kau ada di sampingku_

_Hatiku mulai rapuh bila kau tak ada di sampingku_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa dirimu_

_._

_Canda dan tawamu begitu terngiang_

_Dalam lubuk hatiku_

_Teringat saat-saat kau ada di sampingku_

_Kau menemaniku dengan penuh kehangatan_

_Menghilang rasa sedih dan sepi yang kurasakan_

_._

_Menghilangkan kegelisahan yang selalu menyelimuti hatiku_

_Tapi kini kau telah pergi, entah apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpamu_

_Kau begitu indah, dan mungkin akan tetap indah selamanya_

_Aku akan setia menunggumu disini_

_._

_Hingga waktu yang akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu_

_Aku berdoa tak hentinya ku curahkan untukmu_

_Agar kau bahagia di surga..._

_Walaupun airmata tak hentikan ku_

_Teteskan untukmu_

_._

_Tapi kuyakin air mata ini air mata ketegaran_

_Jangan pergi kekasihku_

_Teriakan yang begitu hebat dalam hatiku_

_Meski kau tak ada tapi kenanganmu tetap ada_

_Dilubuk hati ku selamanya_

_._

Dino dan Mukuro menangis deras. Hibari terdiam mendengar puisi yang dibaca Tsuna tadi. Tsuna sendiri hampir menangis. Air mata sudah menggenang diujung matanya. Reborn menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hibari? Apa itu cukup sedih bagimu?" Tanya Reborn. Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kuakui cukup sedih. Puisi itu." Jawab Hibari singkat.

'Itu sangat menggambarkan kesehidupannya sebelum _Akanbou_ itu datang_.' _Batin Hibari. Ciee, berarti selama ini Hibari nge-_stalk_ Tsuna dong?#disabittonfa#

"H-Hibari-_san..._ Temani aku ya?" Rengek Tsuna sambil menggunakan _puupy eyes_ dan efek bling-blingan(?) atau _sparkle._

"Eh.."

"YA?"

Hibari menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hibari. Tsuna langsung ceria seperti abis lari keliling Ka'bah 7 kali(?). Dino pingsan dilantai. Mukuro makan nanas. Reborn tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, selamat beruntung!" Teriak Reborn.

Dan perkataan Reborn tersebut dijawab oleh helaan nafas sang _Skylark_ dan lambaian tangan sang _brunette_.

**-FIN(dengan GAJEnya)-**

* * *

Devil:Yosh! Akhirnya fic ini selesai!*baca komik KHR*

Tsuya:Oi, kau baca komik sebanyak ini nggak papa toh?

Devil:Lah, emang kenapa? Kan, daku cuma punya 5 komik KHR.

Tsuya:Bukannya kau besok ada PR bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Aceh, dan Kesenian?

Devil:*_sweatdrop*_

Tsuya:Lalu hari rabu ada PR Matematika, kamisnya ulangan Fisika, dan jum'at hapalan kimia?

Devil:...

Hibari:Ketemu kau, _Author _geblek!

Devil:G-Gawat! Aku dipanggil Rivaille _Hencou_!*kabur pake 3D Manuver Gear*

Hibari:Tunggu kau!*ikutan pake 3D Manuver Gear*

Tsuya:Hh. Baiklah, pertama-tama kita balas review dulu.

.

**LalaNur Aprilia**

Maaf ya, Lala-chan, kalau kurang greget. Subuh-subuh ketawa, nanti dikirain ada apa lo#digeplak#

Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Cukup membuat anda tertawa? Thanks udah mau nge-review fic ini! m(_ _)m

.

**VongolaAlice18**

Iya, memang si Dino ama Mukuro rebutan. Tsuna malah mau Hibari jadi seme XD

Soal Chrome.. Salahkan Ken dan Chikusa yang mengganggu ehemkencanehem Chrome!#dilemparbatu#

Anyway*sok inggris lu*,thanks udah mau nge-review fic ini! m(_ _)m

.

**Miharu Midorikawa**

Hem, jadi Miharu-_senpai _butuh obat sakit perut#woy#

Hahaha, daku juga suka nge-OOC-in _character_, terutama D182769!

Ini udah update, thanks udah mau nge-review dan nge-follow fic ini! m(_ _)m

.

Tsuya:Yak, itu saja. Thanks untuk **Nabila Chan BTL** untuk nge-fave fic gaje ini. Dan untuk anda*nunjuk kedepan*, maukah anda BERSEDIA me-review fic ini? Nge-flame juga boleh. Jadi, review please?*nyodorin kotak sumbangan review(?)*


End file.
